Relationships
by Darkchild2010
Summary: It all Started with Lily, Narcissa, and Petunia. Wanting their kids to be friends forever. But something happened, and now Draco and Harry hate each other. But all of that will change on their 16 birthday where they realize their love for each other. H
1. The Start Of Things

Relationships 

Chapter 1

The Start Of Things 

 Harry Potter, a small boy around 1, laid in his mother's arms as she smiled up at her blonde – haired friend.  The blonde – haired lady also had a small boy in her hands that was the same age as Harry.

     Lily Potter smiled at her friend and stood up, motioning for her to follow her. "I put some new things in Harry's room.  I'm sure Draco will love to sit in Harry's playpen with him."  Lily said as she put her son down in the playpen carefully.  The raven – haired boy looked up at his mother and smiled a toothless smile at her.  Narcissa put her son down next to Harry and the two continued to play with each other.

  "Dra…" Harry giggled out at the blonde haired boy gave his friend a teddy bear.  

   Draco fixed his sliver gray eyes at the other boy and smiled also.  "Har – ry."  He said, struggling with the words.

   Lily smiled at the two boys and Narcissa held her heart, grinning as she saw the two boys hug each other.  They slowly left the room and retreated downstairs, sitting on the couches and relaxing.

   "Lily, those two will grow up to be best friends.  I just hope that Lucius doesn't try and stop them."  Narcissa stated.  She loved her husband, with all of her heart, but the warm loving man that she had married was slowly turning cold.  He was supporting an evil Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort, and he had already promised his son as a faithful Death Eater.  When Narcissa found out, she started to hate him for marking their child to darkness.  They had a fight and she refused to go back to the house until the weekend was over.  So she came over to Lily's house with Draco and Lily instantly agreed to let her stay for the weekend.

  The two girls had met on the Hogwarts Express, starting their first year.  They instantly clicked on the train and when the Sorting came, they had to split up, being that they were sorted into two different houses, houses that had rivaled each other for years.  But the two girls liked each other too much, and they went against everything and had a firm friendship.  Then Narcissa started to date Lucius and Lily started to date James.  The two guys became friends, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.   Lily had introduced her sister Petunia to everyone and even though that Petunia wasn't a Witch, she was fun to hang out with.  They all got along, until Voldemort rose in power, trying to kill every MudBlood and Muggle that he could get his hands on. 

  Lucius had agreed with Voldemort and wanted to join him.  Narcissa had spoken out and told him that she didn't want that kind of life for her and her unborn child.  James started an army of everyone that was against Voldemort, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily at his side.  They had tried to stop series of Death Eater attacks, but Narcissa and Lily has to sit home cause they were both pregnant.  Narcissa gave birth on May 15th, and Lily gave birth June 31st.  

   They had did everything they could to make sure that their children had been friends with each other, making them feel safe around each other.  And it had worked.  The only problem was that Lucius hated the Potters and their friends.  He didn't want his wife and son associating with them, but Narcissa told him that she would do what she felt like doing and he wouldn't do anything to stop her.  That was the main reason of their fight.

     "Don't worry Cissa.  Everything will be fine.  The boys should be over here soon, and Petunia is coming over also.  Today we are going to have fun and forget about the war and our problems."  Lily said.  

"Ma!"  Came a shrill voice from upstairs.  Lily and Narcissa rose to their feet, wands ready as they raced up the stairs to their children.  When they got upstairs, they saw Draco and Harry, huddled up together while they stared wide-eyed at the window.  Lily poked her head out and glared at her husband that was wearing a wolf mask.

  **"JAMES YOU PRAT!!  YOU SCARED THE CHILDREN!!"** Lily yelled.  James winced, and so did his friends that were watching from the ground.  Lily was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. 

  "I'm sorry Lils.  I was just having some fun with the little tykes."  James said as he flew in through the window and smiled down at the two boys.

     Lily glared at him and Narcissa chuckled at them and shook her head.  "You two are hilarious.  Now how about we go and start the grill?"  She asked.  Lily nodded and motioned for James to get to it.  He smiled at his son and left the room, opening the door for his friends to come in.  They went around back and started to set up the grill while the women took their kids and headed outside with them.  As they reached the backyard they saw Petunia and her son Dudley come out their car.  Lily rushed to meet her sister and then ushered them to the backyard.  Dudley Dursley was a chubby kid, but Petunia loved him anyway.  He was 1 years old, born on April the 9th.

  "Hey Tunia!"  Narcissa called as she threw her arms around her friend.  Petunia smiled at her and placed her son down.

  "Hi Cissa.  How are little Draco and Harry doing today?  Dudley has been wanted to see them all day long, fussing and crying demanding to see his friends.  He's actually pretty cute when he throws his carrots at you."  Petunia laughed as her and the other two women sat down on the chairs that were summoned on the lawn.

     "Dudley!"  Draco and Harry squealed as they started to play with the other 1 year old.  Harry and Dudley started to build a set of blocks and Draco glared at Dudley, before taking Harry by the arm and pulling him towards his blocks.  Dudley crawled over and pulled on Harry's other hand.

  "My…. cousin."  Dudley said.

  "My … fwend!"  Draco said.

    Harry pulled his hands away from them both and crawled away from them.  He picked up a few balls and started to play by himself.

  Draco glared at Dudley before crawling over to Harry and sitting next to him.  "Sowwy."  He murmured.  Harry smiled and looked over at Dudley.  Dudley did the same as Draco and the three of them started to play again.

  Lily giggled at them and shook her head.  "Your son is quite the jealous type."  She replied.  Petunia shook her head in agreement and watched the three boys.

  "They are so adorable.  I love all three of them, but I don't know if I could ever stay in that house with Vernon.  He is such a bastard; he goes on and on about how much of a freak wizards and witches are.  I don't know how I could love him, but I think I'm started to see the error of my ways.  But I'm scared to do anything about it."  

   "Why?"  Narcissa asked.  Lily turned to her sister and waited for an explanation.

  "Because, he tends to get a little violent."  Petunia responded, looking down at the floor. 

  Lily started to shake with anger as she grounded her teeth together and clenched her hands in fists.  "Does he beat on you?"  Anger clear in her voice as she tried to calm herself down in vain.

   "Yes.  Yes he does, but I just wish that I could stand up to him, but I am so afraid for Dudley."  

  Narcissa narrowed her eyes, angry at what her friend was going through.  She could tell Lily was just as upset, or even more so.  Things around her started to vibrate and one of the glasses where the boys were, shattered.  They looked over and James instantly knew what was going on.  He walked over to his wife, but stopped when he saw Harry make his first attempts to walk.  He walked over to where his mother was and fell on his butt.  He put a hand on her lap and looked up at her.  Emerald eyes meeting each other and Lily clamed down.  Knowing her son didn't want her to be upset.

    She picked him up and looked over at her sister.  "I want to kill him.  I **will** kill him.  I won't let him beat on you anymore!"  

  "Lily, please.  I don't want you to go all crazy on him.  Just, let me work out things ok?"

  Lily looked at her skeptically but nodded her head anyway.  "I'll give you till Monday.  If nothing is settled by them, then I'm going to go over to your house and remove Vernon's balls.  I swear I will."

  "I bet you would Lils.  Lily, I have a question.  Do you think that maybe Draco, Dudley, and Harry will be friends?  I have a feeling that we all might not make it to the end of this war.  Shouldn't we make sure they stay close?"  Narcissa questioned.

  Lily thought this over and nodded her head.  "I know of a bond that will make them connected.  No matter what happens, someday they will remember that they were close.  Look at them, I never want them to lose that."  Lily said as she watched the three boys.

  Dudley was playing with a stuffed wolf, and Draco was entertaining Harry, making sure he got his friend to laugh.  "Hawwy!  We best Fwends like Uncle James and Paddy right?"  They heard Draco ask.  Harry nodded at the blonde and pulled him close.

  "The best.  Fowever and ever."  Harry replied, pulling Dudley into a group hug.  Lily wiped a tear from her eyes and looked up at her best friends in the world.

  "I might not make it.  I have no doubt that Voldemort will be after Harry."  Lily said in a whisper.

  "Why would he do that?"  Petunia asked.

   "I didn't want to worry you guys but Harry is the heir of the Gryffindor Bloodline. He will be very powerful and Voldemort knows that.  That's why he will soon find us.  We have a secret Keeper, but something might go wrong.  I just hope that it's not too soon."  Lily said as she let a few tears fall.

  "Lily, how about we do the bond for the children tonight after we eat?"  Lily nodded her head and they hugged each other tight.

   "James!!  Flip the burger over!" Remus called to his friend.  He sighed when James almost burnt it.

   Narcissa laughed as she looked at the men.  "Lets show those men how to cook before we don't eat anything at all."  Narcissa joked.  They got up and went over to the men, leaving the 3 kids to play by themselves and laugh with their best friends.

~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  

      "Lily, Lucius just owled me.  He wants me to meet him for dinner at the Manor.  He wants me to take Draco with me.  Maybe he will finally see that following Voldemort is the wrong thing to do."  Narcissa said showing the letter to Lily.  

  "He might.  I wish you good luck Cissa."  Lily replied.  Narcissa took Draco and took out her wand to make sure that he was warm on this cold October night.

     "Ok.  Come on Draco we're going to see Your Father for a little while.  Say goodbye to Harry."

   Harry turned over sleepily, and looked at his friend.  He was just about to fall asleep, and he was still tired.

  "Bye Hawwy!  I'll be wight bwack."  Draco said as he gave a small hug to Harry.  Harry hugged him back and nodded.

  "Huwwy bwack, Dwaco."  Harry said.  Draco smiled, and his Mother picked him up, bid farewell and left.

    James walked in from the kitchen and yawned at his wife.  "Harry looks beat.  Lets get him upstairs and then lets go to bed as well.  I'm beat; we were talking about the Death Eaters all meeting tonight.  Albus thinks that they are planning something big."  James replied as he kissed his wife on the lips.

  "Really?  Well let's just hope that it's nothing too dreadful.  And you're right.  I'm beat, lets get Leo to bed."  

  As they walked towards the stairs, the front door bust open and Voldemort and his Death Eaters stood there.  James Pulled out his wand and turned back at his wife and son.

  "Lily, Run!  Get Harry and leave!"  James yelled.  

  Lily watched as her husband started to fight the Death Eaters off.  She then realized that Harry was watching as well, and she turned and fled up the stairs, wanting to get into Harry's nursery where there was a trap door that they had for emergencies.  She got in the nursery and put Harry in his playpen while she went to move the table from out of the way.  When she was done she turned back to get Harry when she saw a figure in the doorway.

  A cackle sounded and she rushed to Harry and looked at Voldemort in horror.

  "No!  He's just a baby!  Spare him, but kill me!"  Lily pleaded, draping herself over her son, trying to protect him.

  "Move aside silly girl, I want the boy." Voldemort said.

  "No!  Take me leave Harry alone!  Have mercy…have mercy…"  

  _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  _Bright green flashed and hit Lily dead on.  She fell to the floor, and Harry looked down at his mother and cried.

  "Momma!!"  He yelled, tears running down his face as he looked up at the man who killed his Mother.

  "Goodbye little Potter.  Send your parents my greetings.  _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"  

    Bright green light rushed to meet Harry.  It hit him in his forehead and he thought of his friend Draco and his parents.  He thought of everyone that he knew in his short life and he felt energy go through him.  Then he looked up and saw the light bounce from his forehead and hit Voldemort.  

~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  

       Narcissa Malfoy and her son left Malfoy Manor when they found it empty.  The house elves said that Lucius had left after he sent off an owl.  Narcissa thought about what was going on when realization dawned on her.

  "No!"  She screamed as she apparated right outside of Godric's Hollow.  The house was in ruins; Aurors were running back and forth.  Narcissa watched as they picked up the body of Lily Potter.  She felt tears fall down as she thought of Harry.  Draco started to squirm when he saw his "Aunt" Lily's dead body.

 "HAWWY!!"  He yelled out loud, drawing attention to him and his mother.

Narcissa saw Albus Dumbeldore and ran over to him, holding Draco close to her.

   "Albus, where is Harry.  Please tell me he's not dead.  Please."  Narcissa begged, trying to clam her son down, who was looking everywhere for Harry.

 "Hawwy!  Where ish Hawwy?"  Draco asked.  Tears falling from his sliver gray eyes.  

  "Harry is fine.  He is being taken to Lily's sister's house as we speak."

  "I want to go see him."  Narcissa said.

  "You must wait.  You can visit them tomorrow, but now, we need you to answer some of our questions.  Do you know anyone who might have helped out in this attack?"

  Narcissa's eyes grew cold and hard and she frowned and nodded her head.  "My Husband.  Lucius."  

~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~   

 A/N:  Did you like it?  If you did please review, I would love to get some feedback.  My other HP fics will be updated by Sunday, I promise.  And this one will most likely be updated on Sunday also.  Or maybe sooner, depends on the reviews.  See you in the next chapter, peace.


	2. The Aftermath

Relationships 

Chapter 2

The Aftermath

Petunia Dursley sniffed softly as she held onto her son and her nephew. She loved them both so much that it hurt. She placed them both in their playpen and sat down in the chair, watching as they played silently together. It astounded her that they both were so smart. When Harry had been 6 months old, he started to make his first words. She remembered Lily saying that it was because he was a powerful wizard. Draco had started talking at 6 months too, and Dudley had started talking at 7 months. It was probably because he was somehow magical. Petunia herself was magical, she had a wand, and she could do some spells, but she never went to Hogwarts. She wanted to, but she didn't, she felt as if she didn't belong, and it wasn't the place for her. Lily had tried so hard to convince her to come, but she declined, much to Lily's displeasure.

Lily. Her sister was gone. Dead, murdered. Along with James, oh how she cried when Albus told her. She clutched her nephew to her chest, while she cried her eyes out, a part of her wishing that it was some sick joke and that her sister wasn't taken away from her. But it was no joke it was the truth. The harsh reality reared its ugly head, and she tried so desperately to block out the pain. But it didn't work, and now 10 hours later she was sitting in the living room, tired, but not wanting to sleep. She felt sorry for Harry, he watched his mother die, that must be emotionally taking it's toll on the little boy.

The doorbell rang and Petunia jumped, startled at the noise. She walked over to the front door, and opened it. She was instantly in a tight hug from Narcissa.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked as she looked at her friend.

"I'm getting by. I'll be ok, I hope." Petunia replied as Narcissa walked into the house, and placed Draco in the playpen with the other two boys.

"Hawwy!" Draco cried happily, hugging his friend. Harry hugged him back and Narcissa looked away, dabbing at the tears in her eyes.

"An awful thing has happened Tunia." Narcissa said as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"More bad news? I don't think I can handle anymore. What is it?"

"They think Sirius did it. I know he didn't. We were at the house, when I arrived and was questioned by Albus, Sirius and Remus appeared, both in hysterics. Sirius took one look at Lily and James's body and he went crazy, cursing Peter like there was no tomorrow. He told Albus that Peter was the secret Keeper, and then he rushed off, saying he was going to 'kill the rat!' Before any of us could stop him he was gone. An hour ago, they had him, in handcuffs, reading him his rights and saying that he was responsible for Lily and James's death. They said he wasn't going to have a trial, and they also accused him of killing Peter. Albus, Remus, and I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. They whisked Sirius off to Azkaban Prison, and said he was to stay there for life. It was horrible!" Narcissa cried into her hands and then shot up and started to walk over to the window.

"But Sirius is innocent! They could have at least given him a trial!" Petunia raged.

"I blame Lucius for this!"

"Lucius? What did he have to d with anything?" Petunia asked curiously.

"He betrayed me. He knew all about the attack, and he made sure that me and Draco left the house. I can't believe he did this to me! I should just ring his blonde little neck!"

"What about Voldemort? Do they know where he is?"

"Harry rebounded the killing curse off of himself. Albus told me that much. Right now, everyone knows Harry's name. And from now on, he's known as The – Boy – Who – Lived." Narcissa said. She picked Harry up and kissed his cheek. She moved his hair out the way and showed Petunia the scar.

"I know about that. It was bleeding since he got here, but I got it to stop." Petunia replied.

"Tunia, this is where the killing curse hit him. He survived it and the backlash killed Voldemort."

"Oh my god!" Petunia said with a gasp. She let her hands linger over the scar and Harry instantly winced and moved his head back. She drew her hands away and looked up into her friend's eyes. "He could have been killed."

"Could have been. But he wasn't. And I thank his lucky stars for that. Have you thought of the funeral arrangements?" Narcissa asked, putting Harry back in the playpen.

"No! I just don't want them to be dead. I don't want them to be gone. I loved them both, and now…" Petunia started to cry and Narcissa held her tightly.

"It will be ok. I'll help you. No matter what I'll help you. And I'll be here for Harry as well you are not alone in this. I know Vernon won't help, but I'll make sure that we do everything in our power to make sure we keep the bind between these three. Lily would want that from us, and that's exactly what we'll do."

** 3 years later **

"HARRY!!!" Draco yelled as he broke free of his mother and ran towards his friend. Harry smiled brightly and when Draco finally threw his arms around him, he hugged him back.

"Draco! I missed you! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Harry said with a smile.

"I missed you too. Where's Dudley?" Draco asked looking around.

"He's inside with my Uncle. Come on, let's go, but don't say anything, Uncle Vernon can be a little angry at times." Harry said. Draco nodded in understanding and they went inside to find Dudley talking to his father.

"And remember, they are freaks, you are not!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes Dad."

"Good. Now I have to speak to your mother, be good." And with that Uncle Vernon left.

Dudley looked over and saw Harry and Draco. He broke into a smile and hugged Draco. "How have you been? Haven't seen you around here in weeks."

"I've been around. What was your father saying to you?" Draco asked curiously.

Dudley looked down at the floor and sighed. "He keeps telling me that you two are freaks, and that I'm not. He only pretend to listen to him, don't worry guys, I don't believe a thing he says."

"Good. Come on lets go out and play with the ball." Harry replied, going to get the ball, Dudley and Draco following right behind him.

"So how is Lucius and home life?" Petunia asked, walking into the kitchen with Narcissa.

"It's been going fine. Lucius is being so much better now that Voldemort is gone. It's like I got my husband back." Narcissa said with a slight smile. She sat down and watched as her friend poured her some lemonade.

"That's good to hear. Dudley and Harry are learning quite well. They make complete sentences and know what they are talking about. It's like we mothered geniuses." Petunia said with a smile.

"Yeah, Draco is the same. He loves making his Father proud. Everything is going perfect. How are you and Vernon?" The blonde asked as she sipped on her lemonade. She noticed the slight wince at the mention of Vernon and she raised an eyebrow. "Is he still beating on you?" She demanded.

"No! I mean…" Petunia looked around fearfully and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "He just gets mad sometimes. He's under a lot of stress, it's nothing to worry about Cissa."

"Nothing to worry about my ass! Why are you defending him? He has no right to raise his hand at you!" Narcissa admonished. She looked closely at her friend and sighed. "Does he beat Harry and Dudley too?" Narcissa asked.

"No! He doesn't. But he probably would, if I didn't take the hits. Don't you see Narcissa, I have to stay with him, and I can't leave. I'm trapped, he'd hurt them, and I'm scared. Better me then them."

Narcissa grabbed Petunia's arm. "No! Better nobody. I'll kill him!" She said. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Cissa no!"

"Vernon!" Narcissa yelled. A few minutes later Vernon walked into the room, holing a beer can.

"What the fuck do you want?" Her slurred.

"I want you to stop beating up on Petunia. If I hear that you raised one hand on her, I'll kill you myself!"

"I don't take orders from women." He said as he turned his back to Narcissa.

"My husband will have to order you then? Because he will!" She said with anger.

Vernon turned back to stare at her. He had met her husband, and he was a scary man. "Fine, whatever. Can I enjoy my beer now?" He asked as he went back into the living room. Narcissa sneered and looked at her watch.

"Shit! I have to go, Lucius will be coming back home any minute and I need to be home before him."

"Ok. Thanks for coming though. The kids are probably out back." Petunia said, following Narcissa to the backyard. Harry, Dudley and Draco were kicking a ball around and laughing as they told joke in between passes.

"Draco honey! It's time to go!" Narcissa said.

"But Mum!" Draco said in a pout.

"We have to go!" Narcissa said. Draco nodded his head and began to say goodbye to his friends. When they were done, he ran over to his mom and they started to leave.

"I'll see you in another week." Narcissa said to Petunia before she left.

"Cissa!!" Lucius yelled a few days later. Narcissa walked down the Italian marble staircase and walked over to her husband.

"What is it Lucius?" She asked.

"I don't like you and my son, frolicking with Muggles. I refuse to have him playing around with Harry –**_fucking_** –Potter."

"Lucius! You used to be friend with James, and Lily, why are you acting like this?" Narcissa asked.

"Used to be friends with James and Lily. Used to being the key words in that sentence. I refuse to have you go over there anymore Narcissa!"

"You can't tell me what to do Lucius!"

"Really? I can't? Fine! Go over there, and then when I kill the Dursley's and the potter boy, you'll be held responsible."

"NO! Lucius please…don't kill them." Narcissa begged.

"Only if you agree to never go over there again."

"I agree. Just don't hurt them."

Lucius nodded his head and Narcissa turned on her heel and left the room. She went up to her son's room and watched as Draco played with a few of his toys. There was a wizards' train set, that moved around on the track and make noises like a real train. It had animated voiced spelled on it and when the train blew smoke, it would candy would appear and drop down.

"Draco, you ok?" She asked her son.

"Yeah I'm fine. When do I get to go and see Harry and Dudley?" Draco asked. Narcissa bit the corner of her lips and walked into the room. This was going to be hard.

"Vernon stop!!!" Petunia yelled as she watched her husband take Harry by the arm and shove him into the cupboard under the stairs.

"You stay in there you little freak! Your just as useless and your mother and father! Look at where they are, DEAD!!" Vernon taunted the small 4 year old.

"VERNON!!!" Petunia screamed, tears running down her face. Vernon turned to her and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor, and sobbed uncontrollably while he pulled her head back by her hair.

"How dare you order me around? That boy is nothing but a waste of space! He'll stay in there until I feel like letting him out! And if you or that insolent son of mine, dare to let him out, I'll break a bone in your fucking body!" Vernon raged as he kicked her in the side. She groaned as she fell to the floor yet again. Vernon banged on the door to the cupboard where Harry lay, in the dark, swatting at the spiders that were in there.

"Freak! Don't you even think about getting out of here, I'll kill you if you leave from your new room without permission!" And with that Vernon walked away from the cupboard. He looked over at his wife that was crying silently on the floor.

"And you, get up and clean yourself up. Be in the bedroom in 10 minutes, or else!" He said to her. He stormed up the stairs and opened the door to his son's room.

Dudley wiped the tears from his eyes and looked fearfully up at his father. "Dad?" He asked in a small voice.

"I don't want you helping that freak from leaving his new room. From now on, he will wear all of your old clothes, and if you ever feed him anything that I don't tell you to, you will get a thorough beating, do you understand?"

"Yes Dad." Dudley replied.

"Good." And with that he closed the door behind him as he went to his room, awaiting his wife.

After Draco had cried himself to sleep, Narcissa went up to her room and wrote a letter to Petunia, explaining everything that happened between her and Lucius, and why she couldn't see her, unless they met in secret. She sent the letter off and for the first time since the death of Lily and James, she allowed herself to cry. She hated everything that was going on, and she didn't like it one bit. She just wished things weren't so complicated.

"PETUNIA!!!" Vernon yelled. She came from the kitchen, where she was making lunch and looked over to her husband.

"Yes Vernon?" She asked.

"You friend wrote you a letter. And you know what it says?" He asked, with a self-pleased smirk on his face.

"No, what does it say?" Petunia asked in a fearful voice.

"It says, that her husband has forbidden her to come see you. She can't ever visit you because he threatened to kill us, and she doesn't want that to happen. Do you know what this means?"

Petunia was devastated by the news, but she wasn't going to show Vernon that. "No what?" She asked.

"It means I don't have to worry about your fucking wizard friends, that's what. And now, there is nowhere for you to go. You really are trapped." He said with a grin.

Petunia scowled at him, and turned on her heel. "Whatever, I have lunch to cook. Are you letting Harry out to eat?" She asked hoping he would.

"Of course not! Get your ass in there and make my food." Petunia nodded her head, and went back into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Draco yelled coming downstairs to find his mother.

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Something bad is happening. I know something bad is going to happen." Draco said as he sat on his mother's lap.

"What do you mean sweet pea?"

"Harry." Was all Draco managed to say before he started to cry. Narcissa held her son tight to her and wondered what was wrong.

"Aunt Petunia, I don't want you to get hurt." Harry whispered as his Aunt gave him a plate of food and a big cup of juice.

"Don't worry, I will not starve you. Eat up, I'll come back later to get the dishes from you." She whispered. She closed the door again and locked it back up. She went slowly up the stairs, and a few seconds later descended back down. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her husband and son who sat down eating.

"What took you so long?" Vernon asked.

"A lady never rushes out from the bathroom Vernon." Petunia said with a small smile and a light chuckle. She started to eat slowly and prayed that he wouldn't find out that she gave Harry food.

"You finished Dudley?" Vernon asked. Dudley nodded his head and Vernon stood up. "I'll do the dishes tonight." Vernon said. He put the dirty dishes in the sink and opened the cabinets. He looked and scanned through them all and then turned to his wife.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Why is it that there are a plate, a cup and a spoon missing?"

"Honestly Vernon, I don't know what you're talking about." Petunia said with a nervous laugh as she stood up slowly.

Vernon walked over to her and growled as he slammed her back into the wall. "You're feeding the freak aren't you?!"

'Vernon, leave me alone!" She said. Before she could blink, she was slapped across the face.

"I'll teach you and that Freak to disobey me!" He said. He walked over to the cupboard, and undid the locks. Harry had hid the things that his Aunt had brought to him and when his Uncle walked in he looked up fearfully.

"You little bastard! Where are the things my wife gave to you?" Vernon demanded.

"She didn't give me anything." Harry said. Vernon pulled the boy out of the cupboard and threw him to the floor. Harry let out a sharp cry as he hit the wood floor. He was dragged up and hit across the face, his head making contact with the banister he was standing in front of.

"OH MY GOD!!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry swayed and then hit the floor. Dudley watched silently in the corner and cried for his cousin and his mother. Vernon grabbed the Harry and threw him back into the cupboard.

"If you feed that boy again I will break a goddamn bone in your body. This is your last warning Petunia. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it will teach you some discipline." Vernon said. He slammed his wife into the wall and kneed her in the stomach. He pushed her down to the floor and growled slightly.

"I'm going out, don't wait up!" He said, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. Dudley rushed to his mother when he heard the car drive away and held her close. Petunia crawled over to the cupboard door, and opened it. She pulled Harry to her and cried at the gash at the back of his head.

"Dudley, go up into your second bedroom. There's a loose floorboard under the bed, and in there are vials of healing potions. Bring me 3 bottles." Petunia said. Dudley raced up the stairs and Petunia held her nephew close to her.

"I'm so sorry Lily and James. I really am sorry. Please forgive me, I'm trying to protect him, I really am." She sobbed. A few minutes later Dudley came back down stairs and Petunia drunk some of the potion and then turned Harry on his back. She made him drink the potion and then she turned him on his stomach and put the other potion in his head. In a few minutes the gash healed and Harry's eyes were fluttering open.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Dudley asked.

"I think so." Harry replied. He looked up at his Aunt and touched the vanishing bruise on her face. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"I'm sorry he hurt you too. Just, we're going to have to make sure you have food in there. I can't let you starve. Dudley go get some fruits and yogurts out the fridge. We'll put them in the cupboard, and Harry will have something to eat. But we will get you some food. Don't worry, we will." Petunia said as she let out a small cry and hugged her nephew close to her, wishing that their life wasn't this complicated.

"I felt it. Harry was hurt, I'm sure of it mom." Draco said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok baby, I believe you. But there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry. We're trapped."

A/N: Ok I finally updated this. I hope you guys like it, and I promise that the new chapter will be up soon. Just keep checking on the story. I hope I didn't lose any reviewers, and check out my other Harry/Draco stories. And for the record some of the characters will be OC and it's slightly AU. But I think you can get that from the way everything was in the first chapter. Hoped you liked it and see you in the next chapter, peace!


	3. The Bad, And The REALLY Bad

Relationships

Chapter 3

The Bad, And The REALLY Bad

---------------------------------------------------

A 9-year-old Harry Potter sighed to himself as he got on his knees and started to plot some flower seeds. His Uncle had told him that he wanted a small garden, and he instantly put Harry to work on it. Not only that, but he had not been fed in the past two days, his cousin had got ordered to stay away from him, and every time his Aunt tried to help him she got beat up. Harry couldn't understand why. But that wasn't what got him so worried. What had him worried was the fact that he was missing someone. He just didn't know who it was. He missed somebody that was really close to him, but he couldn't remember who, it was like it was blocked off from him.

Harry sighed once again as he covered over the seeds he had just finished planting. His life was so draining; he just wished that for once he could be shown love without it having severe consequences. Every time his Aunt tried to show him that she cared, his Uncle would beat her till she had to crawl up the stairs to go to the bathroom. Dudley would try to get him food and he was punished and warned, told that he would get the same treatment that Harry and Petunia got. Petunia had told Dudley that he couldn't do anything, and to listen to his Father, that was the only way to keep him safe, and Harry had to agree. He didn't want to see Dudley suffer like he was…like he knew his Aunt was. It was pure Hell to feel like a waste of space, a burden.

He was sure that if he had never been born, Aunt Petunia and Dudley wouldn't have these problems in their lives. He just wished that he died in that car crash that killed his parents. If only he could meet them and see for himself that they were the bad people that his Uncle portrayed them to be. He wanted to see if his Father really was a drunk, and if his mother really was a person that jumped from one guy to another, even though she flashed her wedding ring around. He had heard his Uncle call his mother a slut so many times, that it made him want to cry to realize he would probably turn out like both of them. He would either die, or become a drunk. He might even become a mal prostitute. Yeah, he knew what that was, how could he not? His Uncle was cheating on his Aunt and he knew it. He had walked in on his Uncle plenty of times with different girls, and even a guy once. **THAT** had been a complete shock.

He was beaten heavenly for that one; he had gotten a broken arm and a dislocated jaw. He remembered how he had passed out right after his Uncle left the house, and when he woke up, he was in his cupboard, his Aunt holding him close, and Dudley curled up next to him. He had asked her how he had got better and she told him that she called the doctor and he fixed him. Harry didn't really understand how his bruises could go away that fast, but he had learned to ignore that, he seeked refuge in knowing that his Uncle could harm him and he would be fine and better by the time he woke up.

"**BOY!!**" He heard his Uncle suddenly yell.

Harry groaned slightly as he got to his feet and made his way into the house. His Uncle was standing next to a broken plate in the kitchen and Harry wanted to know why was this important to him.

"You called me sir?" Harry asked. His Uncle had ordered him to call him "Sir", so that Harry would know he was inferior to him.

"Yes I called you. You did the dishes last night and you failed to dry the dishes completely. As soon as I touched this plate, it slipped through my hands and fell because it still had water on it."

"It's not my fault you couldn't hold onto a plate! I didn't cause that, you did!" Harry said in frustration. He realized his mistake right after the last word tumbled from his mouth. He was never supposed to talk back or raise his voice at Uncle Vernon, and it seemed he had managed to do both, and his Uncle was turning that weird purple color. It was only 2 seconds after Harry's outburst, and before he could take another breath he was punched in the face.

"You have the nerve to disrespect me in my house Boy? Who the fuck do you think you are? I give you a place to stay out of the goodness of my heart and this is the thanks I get? You disrespecting me in my house?" Vernon said as he punched Harry again.

Harry hit the kitchen counter and rolled to his side on the floor. He had barely registered that his uncle had moved over to him, before he was kicked harshly in the side. He was kicked four more times before he heard the front door open and Petunia walk in with Dudley beside her.

When they entered the kitchen, they stopped in the doorway and took in the scene before them. Petunia instantly dropped her bags and rushed to Harry.

"Harry, honey are you ok?" She asked as she tried to fight back the tears. She looked up and spat on Vernon's shoes. "You **BASTARD! **I hope you drop **DEAD!**" She yelled.

"Oh really?" Vernon said with spite. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. "You need to show respect to me around here! I demand you to know your fucking place women, and that's in the kitchen and in the bedroom!" Vernon said as he slapped her across the face. Her head moved to the side, and without warning Vernon backslapped her with such force that she fell to the floor and clutched at her face.

"Mum!!" Dudley cried out as he tried to move forward but his Father glared at him.

"Dudley, go upstairs, now! You might not enjoy seeing what I'm about to do to these two, so go play your video games and do your summer homework packet." Vernon said.

Dudley looked from his Mum, to Harry, who was clutching at his sides and crying silently. The two people he loved the most were lying on the kitchen floor hurting, and he sometimes resented himself for never being able to help them. He was the only one who never got beat, and sometimes he wished he were down on that floor with them, just to be there with them while they struggled through this. He wanted to show his support, but he couldn't. His Father refused to touch him, and he knew that he probably never would.

"I said, go the fuck upstairs. **NOW!**" Vernon ordered. Dudley looked back at Harry and his Mum and slowly nodded his head, turning slowly and going upstairs to his room.

Vernon turned back to the two people on the floor and he smiled. "Now, time for me to teach you both a lesson." He said as he went to a drawer and pulled out an extension cord.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy flicked his blonde hair from his eyes as he turned his head slightly to the side as he looked out the window in his bedroom. He was in his room, once again because his Mother and Father were having another argument. It was the 10th one that day and it was only a quarter past 12:00.

He had gotten used to this, he'd wake up, have breakfast and watch his Parents glare at each other. Then they would start an argument over the breakfast table, and all HELL brakes loose. It's been going on for as long as he could remember. Which was another problem all in it's self. He had a feeling that his memory was blocked. He knew all about charms, spells and curses because of his Father so he knew how a Memory Charm, felt if one had been casted on him, and he had felt it there ever since he read up on the Charm. Every time he asked his Mother she would tell him that it was there for his own good and that she didn't want it there, but it had to be.

He sighed as he heard the voices rise again, and then he heard something smash. He cringed slightly and turned to the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hall, following the voices of his parents. Soon he came downstairs and saw them in the foyer.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Cissa!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Don't you Cissa me! I know where you go late at night, it's not to meet with the guys, you're not going to talk to Sev; I know where you go don't think I'm some stupid blonde wife of yours!" Narcissa yelled as she glared at her Husband.

"You are delusional. I go and stay at Sev's house, big deal Cissa!"

"You don't be at Severus's house! I know you don't! You go to some Bitches house and I won't stand for this! If you feel you need to cheat on me at least tell me about it. Tell me who the hell you're going to see, don't lie to me and then tell me I'm delusional when I call you on your infidelities!" Narcissa screamed.

"Who is it? Who are you screwing behind my back?!" She asked in a calm enough voice.

Lucius looked angry as he stared down his Wife. "I'm not screwing around on you Cissa. I haven't been with another woman."

Narcissa picked up another vase from its stand and threw it at her husband. It missed him and hit the wall at a spot right above his head. "**BULLSHIT!**" She screeched.

Draco winced slightly and drew back walking up the steps backwards hoping not to be seen, but of course luck wasn't quite on his side today, and his Mother and Father suddenly looked up to see him standing on the steps, looking down at them. His Mother's features softened a bit and she walked over to the foot of the stairs.

"Draco honey, are you ok?" His Mother asked in the loving tone she always used while talking to him, a tone that she has yet to see her use towards his Father.

"Why do you always have to fight? Why can't we ever just have a nice quiet day?" Draco asked as he looked down at them.

"Son, your Mother and me are just going through some problems, but they will be worked out." Lucius said as he looked up to his only Heir.

"You two are **always** going through problems. It's always something going on between you two, you guys are never happy when you're in the same room with each other, and you always fight for my attention. I love both of you, but you guys don't love each other and I don't understand why. I just, don't understand." Draco said in a pained voice as he turned and ran up the stairs. He returned to his room, closed and locked the door not wanting either of his Parents coming into his room.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, wishing he knew who the person that he kept trying to remember was. He just knew that if he was ever hurting, that person would always be there for him, and it hurt to know that one of his Parents didn't want him to remember this person. It hurt so much because Draco finally realized that he needed this person more then ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up and saw that his wounds were once again healed. He was fine, thank god! And he would be able to face another day. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, making a wish that he would someday be in a place where people loved him, and enjoyed his existence. When he opened his eyes he tried to open the door to his cupboard, only to realize that once again it was padlocked.

"Harry." Someone called from the other side of the door.

"Dudley?" Harry asked, crawling over to the door and listening to his cousin.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok? Mum wouldn't let me see you after you blacked out and I was worried." Dudley said as he leaned his head against the door.

"I'm fine…or as fine as I ever will be. Sometimes I just wish that summer wouldn't come, I really miss school. Uncle can't hit me too hard because I have to go to school the next day…I just wish we could all just go away." Harry said as he curled up next to the door, wrapping his arms around his body and rocking from back to forth.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I really hate it when Dad beats you and Mum. I sometimes wish he would hit me too, so you don't feel alone." Dudley said.

"Dudley, you don't want to be hit. It hurts, and it makes you feel like you really don't belong. Like…you're nothing but a waste of space, a piece of dirt, and when you realize that, every hit chips away at your emotions. I sometimes just wish I wouldn't wake up when I black out."

"No! I wouldn't know what to do without you. Even though we barely see each other, I still need you here. Even if you are suffering it must hurt…but…don't leave me Harry. Mum would be heartbroken if you ever died." Dudley said in panic. He didn't want to think of a world without Harry…it just wasn't feasible.

"Yeah…you're right. I'm sorry…how's Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"She's fine I guess. Her and Dad didn't come from their bedroom at all…so I think they might sleep in today. That's why I came down here, I wanted to talk to you. I miss you Harry." Dudley said as he felt the tears fall down his face.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, and he knew Dudley was probably crying too. "I miss you too, Dudley." Harry said as he leaned his head against the door and left it there, trying to will himself not to cry.

-----------------------------------------

**2 Weeks Later **

-----------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he sat at the table, his Aunt was cooking and Dudley was showing Harry some of his Game Cards. Vernon was at his job, and they knew that on Tuesdays he always worked a little later. They always looked forward to Tuesdays.

"No! This card is more stronger then yours!" Dudley countered as he showed Harry his card.

"You're right. Oh well, this card is stronger then that one. So I get to take it." Harry said. He laughed when Dudley tried to keep the card from Harry and Petunia looked behind her and watched as her Nephew and her Son had a playful argument.

"Ok you two, put the cards away, I just made Dinner, and I want Harry to eat before Vernon gets back." Petunia said as she started to get the dishes out.

"I'll set the table!" Harry called out, jumping from his seat and rushing to set it. Dudley cleared the Cards off the table and ran upstairs to throw them in his room. When he came back, Harry was sitting at the table, and his Mum was putting plates of food down. Dudley started to eat and Harry looked over at his Aunt.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine…just thinking over some things." Petunia said. Harry nodded his head and continued to eat his food. A little while later they were all cleaning the dishes together, laughing and flicking soap suds at each other until they heard the car pull up into the driveway.

They all froze and Harry bit the bottom of his lip as he started to hurry to his cupboard. He opened the door and went inside, his Aunt was right behind him, locking the locks that was on the door once again to make it look like he didn't get out. She went back into the kitchen and as soon as she turned to her son, the door opened and Vernon stumbled into the house. He went in the kitchen and looked from his son to his Wife.

"Where's the freak?" He asked.

"Harry is in his…where he was when you left." Petunia said. She refused to think of that small cupboard, as Harry's room.

"Really? Dudley, go over to your friend's house. I'll come pick you up later on." Vernon ordered. Dudley hesitated, but Petunia pushed him forward and he slowly walked out the house.

"Vernon are you ok?" Petunia asked as she looked over at her Husband.

"No I'm not ok. I lost my fucking job! Hey laid me off! And you know whose fault it is? It's that Freak! He's just like his fucking Parents and I bet he made me lose my job!" Vernon said as he made his way over to Harry's cupboard.

"Vernon no!!" Petunia screamed as she ran ahead of him and placed herself in front of Harry's door. "He doesn't know, and he didn't do it. Leave him alone!" She said frantically.

"I told you not to back talk me woman!" Vernon said as he slapped her in the face. He punched her and pushed her aside. She fell to the floor and tried to get up but Vernon kicked her in the ribs and then stomped on her back.

"Aunt Petunia!!" Harry screamed, hearing all the commotion that was going on. He knew what was happening and he cried for his Aunt. She was only trying to protect him.

Petunia was picked up from the floor and she looked closer at her Husband. "You're drunk." She said as she tried to kick him in order for him to let her go. But he didn't. Instead he slapped her and her head connected with the wall and she felt spots dance before her eyes. As she lay on the floor she heard he cupboard door open and she heard Harry's screams as he was hit repeatedly, and right before she lost consciousness and silently begged forgiveness to her sister and James for letting their Son be abused this way.

Harry lay on the floor, tears stinging his eyes. His body hurt and he just wanted to black out again, but it seemed like his Uncle was making sure he didn't. His Uncle was on top of him, wrapping his hands around Harry's throat. Harry gasped as his visions swam in and out of focus.

"I should kill you, you freak! I should strangle the life out of you." Vernon said. And as suddenly as they wrapped around Harry's throat, they vanished. Harry heard a zipper and he looked up and saw his uncle pulling off his pants. His eyes grew wide as he tried to back away but his Uncle grabbed him and pulled his pants off. And then his boxers were thrown off.

Before Harry could think or try to yell for help, his Uncle slammed into him. Harry gasped as the pain hit him and he screamed when his Uncle did it again. He yelled and yelled until his uncle stuffed a sock in his mouth and continued to rape him. Shred him of the last bit of innocence he had. His Uncle took the only thing that was truly his and Harry didn't understand why; He couldn't understand why. He blacked out just as his Uncle came inside of him, and started to pound into him again.

Some hours later, Petunia slowly regained consciousness. She turned her head and saw Harry on the floor, blood pulled all around him, his pants were thrown off to the side. "No! Oh god please no!" she cried as she ignored the pain that shot through her body as she rushed to her Nephew's side. One of his eyes were swollen shut, and he had blood pulling from under his lower body. Blood was mixed with Sperm and Petunia cried heavily as she pulled her nephew's limp body to her. He was hurt…hurt bad and she didn't know what to do. She had to do something.

She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway. She carefully put Harry back down and went into the living room. She went to her fireplace and looked for the Floo Powder that she kept hidden. When she found it, she threw it inside.

"Narcissa Malfoy!" She called.

------------------------------------------------

"Fuck you Lucius! Just go and meet your girlfriend, I'm sure she's waiting in her bed for you right now!" Narcissa yelled.

"I'll see you when I get home." Lucius replied leaving. Narcissa glared at her Husband and went upstairs to go check on Draco.

For the past 3 years Draco had slept peacefully. He used to wake up in the middle of the night and scream out Harry's name, saying he was hurt. She knew that he was probably feeling the connection between them, and she had tried to help her Son. But he kept insisting on seeing Harry and Dudley and she knew that she couldn't let him. She knew that Lucius would go on with his threat, so she had stayed away, and put the Memory Charm on him. She watched her Son sleep and felt the sadness creep upon her. She missed Petunia, and Harry, and Dudley. She missed them all so much that she would do anything to see them.

She closed Draco's door and made her way down to the bottom level. "Sasha!" Narcissa yelled as she made her way into he drawing room.

A little House elf popped up and bowed respectively to Narcissa. "Yes Miss?" She asked.

"I want you to clean the broken vases in the Master Bedroom please." Narcissa said. The house elf nodded her head and left with a _Pop!_ Narcissa sat down in a chair next to the fireplace and closed her eyes, wishing she were somewhere else. Suddenly the fire blazed and she heard her name being called. She looked over to the fireplace and saw Petunia's head.

"Tuny!" Narcissa exclaimed. She saw the bruises on her face and she gasped. "What happened?"

"It's Vernon. He's done something terrible to Harry." Petunia said in a frightened voice.

"Move aside, I'm coming through!" Narcissa said as she got the Floo powder.

----------------------------

Petunia waited until Narcissa was through and then she showed her where Harry was. Narcissa gasped and rushed forward, pulling the boy to her. "Oh my god! What happened?" She asked.

"Vernon has been beating us up regularly. He doesn't hit Dudley…and I had just lost consciousness and Harry was left alone with that…that…Monster! He raped him…he raped my Nephew." Petunia said as she cried into her hands.

"Don't do this to me Tunia! Don't fall apart. We are going to help him. Stay with him, I'm going to get some potions from the house, I'll be right back." Narcissa said as she laid Harry back down. Petunia went over to him and stayed with him until Narcissa came back. And then she started to give him potions and salves, helping him go through it all and she was sad to say that he would not be ok emotionally.

"This will mess him up Petunia. I'm sorry I can't do more…maybe another Memory Charm?" Narcissa asked thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that mess him up later when he got older and the Charms were removed?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Just…take these. If this happens again, make sure you put these on him and make him drink those. I'll…bring you some more whenever you need it. I'll fire call you next week on Wednesday…at 1 in the morning…Lucius usually is out of the house or sleeping at that time… ok?" Narcissa asked standing up.

"Thank you so much." Petunia said as she hugged her friend. They stayed embraced for a long amount of time, giving and taking strength from each other. And then they let go and Narcissa got rid of the blood staining the floors.

"Bye Tuny."

"Bye Cissa."

And with the roar of the fire, Narcissa was gone, and Petunia was left to grieve over her failure to protect her sister's son.

---------------------------------

A/N: Ok what did you think? Some of you may have problems with the whole rape issue… but…that's just what happens. The next chapter will be years flashed forward to when they are at Hogwarts, in their 6th year. So, what are you waiting for? Leave a review!


End file.
